Missing Something, Maybe It's you
by ArianaLangdon
Summary: It's been six weeks since the break up. Sam finds herself sitting and waiting for Freddie to come back from a date...that isn't with her. What will Sam have realized by the time Freddie comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Missing Something, Maybe It's You 

Sam stood and watched the expression on Carly's face changes from worried to annoyed. Carly snapped her phone shut and walked over to Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, confused. Carly sighed and closed her eyes.

"Spencer got his foot stuck." Sam stared at Carly with a blank expression; one eyebrow eventually rose. 'What else is new?' her eyes seemed to say. Carly's eyes opened. She saw Sam's countenance and explained further.

"Spencer got his foot stuck in one of the display toilets at the House Depo." Sam stood still for a moment, processing the information. Suddenly, Sam burst out laughing. She fell to her knees and laughed till the tears came.

"Oh, Carly," Sam breathed, "I haven't laughed that hard in a long time!"

"Sam," Carly whined, "It's not funny, it's embarrassing! Now I have to get him in front of all those people!" Sam flicked her wrists, her hands moving back and forth.

"Well," Sam breathed, "have fun with that. I'll be here to laugh when you get back." Sam's earlier laughter was shown through the grin she couldn't keep off of her face. Carly threw her hands up, now exasperated.

"You're missing the point here Sam; colossal embarrassment! Besides..." Carly trailed off, becoming troubled and hesitant. Sam flopped back down on the couch.

"Besides what?" Sam asked. Carly shuffled her feet anxiously before giving in.

"I...promised Freddie I'd be here when he got back from his...date." Carly mumbled. Sam visibly tensed, and Carly didn't let is go unnoticed. Carly didn't know exactly why Sam and Freddie broke up, but she knew enough. She also knew that Sam wasn't a bit over him, but Sam wasn't about to admit that; she was way too stubborn for her own good. Until recently, Carly had thought the same thing about Freddie, but now she wasn't so sure. Freddie really seemed to be trying to move on, though Carly couldn't be sure his method was working. Freddie's newest date was named Amanda.

Sam really was not taking the "Amanda Thing" well. Amanda, of course, was everything Sam was not. Amanda was tall, tan, and green-eyed. Her long, black hair fell in flowing waves along her back, almost reaching her waist. In personality, Amanda was sweet' sometimes, a little too sweet for Sam's taste. Amanda was polite, mannerly, and kind.

Sam thought she could just ignore the fact that Freddie was going on a date. However, as soon as Amanda walked through the door in her mini Jean skirt and top that clearly left nothing to imagination, Sam knew she wouldn't be able to handle seeing Freddie walk out the door with her. Amanda greeted Sam with that sickly sweet voice. Sam forced herself to look up at Amanda, and found that Amanda's eyes swept over Sam's outfit, worn-out shorts and a penny-tee, with a satisfied look. Compared to Amanda, Sam was...ordinary, normal. Sam clung to those words, spoken in Freddie's voice all those weeks ago, and bolted up the stairs to the safety of the loft before she even gave herself a chance to punch Amanda.

Now, here Sam was, sitting on Freddie's couch, waiting for him in place of Carly. Sam's nonchalant response of "I'll wait for him. Freddie needs someone to talk to about what a bitch she is." To Carly was a total lie. Sam didn't want to be here, at Freddie's place, but as the numbers on the clock changed to 11:30, Sam was forced to remember what day is was; May 3.

At almost this time three years ago, she and Freddie would be outside on his fire escape and she would be apologizing to him for telling a bunch of people that he'd never kissed a girl. In just a few minutes after that, the statement would no longer be true.

Flashbacks of that day whirled through Sam's mind, and she put her head in her hands and just remembered.

_ "And sending your cellphone to Cambodia." Sam lifted her eyes to look at Freddie. 'He's actually smiling' she remembered thinking. Sam's eyes flickered to Freddie's lips, then back up to his eyes. 'No, I can't' she thought. _

_ "I was just gonna say," Sam remembered Freddie's exact look; flustered and very nervous. His eyes wouldn't meet hers. 'Is he really thinking...I can't believe I'm going to say this.' _

_ "That we, should kiss?" Sam finished Freddie's sentence. She realized then that they do this frequently._

_ "Are you gonna break my arm now?" 'God,' Sam thought, 'he's so cute when he thinks I'm going to hurt him. Wait, what am I thinking!'_

_ "No." Sam answered truthfully. _

_ Sam couldn't remember when the music changed, but she made a mental note of the song that was playing._

_ "Well, lean." She would have to take the initiative. The kiss, their first ever kiss, wasn't mind-blowing. It's wasn't hot, or fiery, or passionate. Sam didn't even see those "fireworks" or "stars". She felt the butterflies from her nerves though. To Sam, the kiss was...perfect; how a first kiss should be. Sam didn't feel all the things all the cliche books said she would feel, but what she did fell, she couldn't describe. The feeling of, hope, maybe; or, the feeling of a new beginning. _

_ "Hate you too." The smile on Sam's face stayed there until she walked back into Carly's apartment._

Thinking back on it, Sam realized just how much their "Love you's" sounded almost exactly like their "Hate you's". Sam didn't have time to think on it long, however, because she was snapped out of her thought by the creak of the Benson's front door. Sam's sigh was inaudible. 'It's showtime.' she thought miserably.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly...I can't think of anything funny to say right now. :)

_Thinking back on it, Sam realized just how much their "Love you's" sounded almost exactly like their "Hate you's". Sam didn't have time to think on it long, however, because she was snapped out of her thought by the creak of the Benson's front door. Sam's sigh was inaudible. 'It's showtime.' she thought miserably._

Chapter 2

Sam didn't bother looking back at the door. She knew who had opened it.

"Hey." Freddie whispered. Sam looked up to see...almost nothing. The room was dark; the only light coming from the full moon shining in the window. 'When did the lights get turned off?' Sam vaguely wondered. She realized they must have never been turned on.

"I saw your note." Freddie went on. "Thanks for leaving it." Sam had to think hard to remember the quickly scrawled message she had placed on the Benson's front door stating that Sam would take Carly's place.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome." Sam mumbled. Freddie smiled. He shook his jacket off and laid it on the short, glass coffee table in front of the couch. Freddie sat down next to Sam and felt her shift unconsciously towards him. He left the lights off. Minutes of silence flew by until Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"So...how was your...date?" Sam choked out the word "date". Freddie snorted, causing Sam to look up in surprise. This was the first eye contact of the night.

"The date was awful. All Amanda could talk about was herself, all the guys in the restaurant wouldn't stop staring at her, and she wouldn't even eat!" Sam gasped mockingly.

"Blasphemy!" Sam breathed out in a mock-shout. They both broke out into giggles. Sam reprimanded herself for not being able to stop smiling. Freddie wasn't hers anymore; she shouldn't be pleased that his date turned out horrible.

"Well, isn't that a shame?" Sam whispered. The laughter died down and the low-toned voices and whispers were back. Sam didn't want to break it. Freddie shook his head, a small smile forming on his face.

"Don't pretend to care please. It just, it makes it harder. That smirk on your face is your way of jumping for joy." Sam knew she was caught, but she tried to cover her mistake up anyway.

"No!" Sam fake-gasped again. "Why would you ever think that?" Freddie raised his head to stare at her. A grin formed on his face and instantly, Sam felt as if every light in the apartment was on.

" Well, maybe your still in love with me." Freddie waggled his eyebrows. Sam froze. 'Could he know?' she thought. His joking tone told her "no".

"Hmm," Sam hummed, "maybe I am. Is there a problem with that?" Sam knew she was treading on dangerous ground, but she couldn't stop herself. Freddie dropped his joking countenance immediately. Sam's mischievous smirk froze on her face.

"What? What's wrong?" Again, Sam found herself unable to shut her mouth. Freddie shook his head and let it fall forwards in his hands that were leaning against his knees. The sigh he let out was loud, and sounded frustrated.

"What are we doing? What is this?" Freddie's questions were muffled by his hands. Sam turned so that her body faced Freddie. Her right foot was dangling off the couch while her left was bent in front of her.

"You tell me. Freddie, you just went out on your fourth date in two weeks. This is the fourth time you've said the date went bad. This is the fourth time you've come to me to joke about it. Last time we...I ended up in my room, alone, wondering if I...if I..." Sam couldn't finish.

She didn't want to remember that stupid, stupid kiss, but she did. Freddie had been upset; the girl, Bianca this time, was insulting Sam. Freddie had eventually told her to shove it and walked out.

Sam knew he wasn't in the right state of mind, but she let Freddie come to her to talk about it. She let Freddie rant to her. She let Freddie tell her she was beautiful, and that she should never change. She let Freddie push her against the wall and kiss her as if the world was ending. She let Freddie realize just what he was doing, and she let him run out of her door without a single explanation.

Things had been awkward after that, but like everything else they've ever done, they pushed it out of their minds and pretended like it never happened. Sam didn't think she could take that anymore. She and Freddie had been through so many ups and downs and she was ready to break.

"I'm so sorry Sam, so sorry." Freddie let out a shaky breath. "I don't know what I want!" Freddie threw his head back. Sam watched him through scared yet caring eyes. Freddie had known what his life was going to be like, before her. Hell, he even had a so called "five-year plan"! Sam through that whole thing out the window the night she kissed him at the lock-in.

"I know that the dates never work out because I cannot, for the life of me, stop comparing every one of those girls to you! I know I can't stop thinking about you. I know you invade every thought of mine, and even my dreams! I know that last week when I kissed you, it felt like I had finally come alive again, because I had been dead since the night we broke up. However, I also know that I have confused you in more ways than one, and that I may have ruined any chance to be with you again, and...I..."

Sam now realized the tears running down her and Freddie's cheeks. They were both ruined people. Now they had to figure out if they wanted to be ruined people together.

A/N: Hi! I forgot to mention that I messed with the times a bit in this story. iKiss happened in May instead of January, because I don't think it was January in the show. Also, I placed the events of the kiss around 11:30/midnight, because, well, I just wanted to. I hope y'all don't mind too much.

Another thing: I have this other story, called "The Marking Process", which I started a while ago. I started it, but never finished cause I wasn't sure if people would like the idea.

It's basically set around the same time as Missing Something. After Sam dates Freddie, all the girls at Ridgeway have started to notice him. This one girl, named Brianna, is the Queen B of the school. She has come up with a game called "The Marking Process". She picks a boy from the school she wishes to date, and leaves him a little card, thus "marking" him. He must go out with her, weather he has a girlfriend or not. Brianna seems to have her sights set on Freddie, but Sam has found a loop hole in Brianna's little game.

Do y'all think I should post this? Let me know what you think! Plus, reviews are wonderful!

Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter!

~Ari .AOLWebSuite .AOLPicturesFullSizeLink { height: 1px; width: 1px; overflow: hidden; } .AOLWebSuite a {color:blue; text-decoration: underline; cursor: pointer} .AOLWebSuite {cursor: default}


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

"_I know that the dates never work out because I cannot, for the life of me, stop comparing every one of those girls to you! I know I can't stop thinking about you. I know you invade every thought of mine, and even my dreams! I know that last week when I kissed you, it felt like I had finally come alive again, because I had been dead since the night we broke up. However, I also know that I have confused you in more ways than one, and that I may have ruined any chance to be with you again, and...I..." _

_Sam now realized the tears running down her and Freddie's cheeks. They were both ruined people. Now they had to figure out if they wanted to be ruined people together. _

Chapter 3

Sam stared at Freddie in the darkness. Nothing had changed for the last ten minutes except that the crying had stopped. The drying tear tracks on their faces showed what had happened in the last few minutes, but now there was only silence. Sam couldn't take it. Her right hand lifted up silently to touch the side of Freddie's face. Freddie's eyes were dull as they moved up to look at Sam.

"I...forgive you, Freddie." Sam was shocked by her own words, but they were true, she realized. She had forgiven him, even though she shouldn't have. Freddie closed his eyes and moved his cheek away from Sam's hand, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't have. It was horrible, what I did to you; confusing you like that; playing with you, your emotions, like that. I didn't even have the guts to apologize after either. You should not forgive me. You should tell me you never want to see me again and walk out that door. I would understand." Sam's eyed widened a fraction. Did he really feel that bad about it?

"Fredward Karl Benson," There was a ghost of a smile on Sam's face as she spoke, "what did I tell you about telling me what to do? Look, yes you made a mistake, and yes, you hurt me...a lot, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you. I've made a ton of mistakes and I've hurt you so much over the years and you've never given up on me. Plus, you are not getting off the hook for this. I'm not going to walk away." Sam frowned, thinking.

"I am going to stay right here, and we are going to figure this thing out. You are going to make this up to me by figuring out your feelings and telling me what you're going to do about them." Sam, by this time, was quite uncomfortable. She hated talking about feelings or emotions but Freddie was too special, too important. Freddie looked up at Sam again. He was confused about her words as well. His eyes scanned over her tense form and softened. She was just as scared as he was. The tremor in her hand was enough to make Freddie reach for it and grasp it in both of his own.

"Okay." Freddie breathed out. "I...I love you, but I'm scared. We already quit once, because we thought we weren't ready. What if we still aren't ready?"

"What if I don't care right now?" Sam countered back. They were so close. Their eyes locked. Sam's eyes challenged Freddie. Because of that, the spark returned. Freddie's emotions filled up his eyes and Sam could see so much.

"Don't be scared." Sam moved closer so that there was only a couple inches between them.

"Are you going to run this time?" Sam asked Freddie.

"No." Freddie whispered with little hesitation. Sam nodded slightly before closing the distance between them. It felt like...like she was home. Freddie was warm. One of Freddie's hands moved from Sam's hand to her neck. He tangled it in her hair, holding her close. Sam moved her hands to Freddie's shoulders. She hesitated before moving them around his neck. They broke away after what felt like hours, breathing heavily.

"No running?" Sam asked again.

"No running." Freddie confirmed. Sam finally smiled, a real smile. Freddie couldn't help but give her one back.

"I love you." The words tumbled from Sam's lips before she could even think about what she was saying.

"I know. Thank you. I love you too." Freddie murmured. He stretched out on the couch, pulling Sam down with him. His arms encircled her waist. He kissed her temple before closing his eyes.

"Sleep." He commanded softly.

"Only if you'll be here when I wake up." Guilt once again threatened to seize Freddie.

"I will be." Freddie said, to himself more than Sam.

"Carly! Don't DO that! My foot still-owy owy owy!"

"Ugh! This is what you get for getting your foot stuck in a toilet!"

Sam and Freddie shot up from their position on the couch. Light filled the living room of the Benson's apartment. Groggily, Sam got up from the couch and trudged to the front door of the apartment, Freddie close behind her. Sam wrenched the door open and yelled, "What in the world is going on here!"

Carly had Spencer's arm around her shoulders. His foot was wrapped in purple cast.

"I can't find my keys Sam! Did you-wait, Sam! What are you doing at Freddie's this early in the morning! It's not even ten o'clock!" Carly then took in Sam's rumpled clothes and messy hair. Freddie chose this time to wrap his arms around Sam's waist.

"I needed someone to talk to about my awful date and she just decided to stay." Freddie stated. Sam flicked her eyes to Freddie, then back to Carly, a huge grin on her face.

"What's going on here?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Spencer got his foot stuck in a House Depo display toilet." Sam chuckled. Freddie raised his eyebrow at Carly. She bowed her head and sighed.

"Please don't ask. I've already had enough embarrassment for one day. He broke his ankle trying to get it out so we had to go to the hospital!" Sam and Freddie snorted, trying to keep their laughter at bay.

Spencer looked down at them with hurt, puppy eyes and mumbled, "I lost my shoe." Sam burst out laughing. Freddie and Carly looked at her quizzically.

"Just, one of my favorite quotes, from one of my favorite shows...oh Spencer!" Sam gasped out between giggles. Her laughter was contagious, and pretty soon Carly and Freddie were laughing right along with her. Spencer threw his hands in the air.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Carly stifled her chuckles as she dug through her bag and finally pulled out her keys. She opened her apartment door.

"Alright, let me get this one all settled in, and then I have to hear you guys's story." Sam and Freddie smiled at Carly.

"Will do." Sam answered. As Carly helped Spencer hop to the couch, Sam turned to face Freddie.

"We'll be alright?" She asked. Freddie smiled and kissed her.

"We'll be just fine."

A/N: Well, it's done! I hope ya'll enjoyed this story. Thank you soooooo much to those who reviewed this story. I have decided that I am going to post The Marking Process so, I'll see ya'll soon!

P.S. REALLY Dan? iGoodbye? Are you trying to kill us? Gosh, I can't believe that in just a few months, iCarly will be…_gone_. But, it won't really be gone will it? Along, with all my fellow iCarly friends, I will miss this show and every happy memory that came with it. Thank you for being here with me.

P.P.S Thank you to Pauly4Life, for being my beta for this last chapter.


End file.
